


In The Hallway

by AntRome7



Series: Essie and Ally [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: At midnight, Ally takes a fall while walking in the hallway.
Relationships: Lord Hater & Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Lord Hater/Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: Essie and Ally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken.

The hallways are supposed to be empty at midnight. Everyone was supposed to be asleep, all but Allyayah Peepers. She walks around the bedroom hallway that connected her and her big sister's bedroom together. She moves out of the hallway and starts making repeating loops in her parent's bedroom hallway. Suddenly, she trips on something and lands knees first on the hard cold floor. The thud still rings in her ears as she gets up and looks for what she tripped on.

A loud hiss his head and Ally turned her head to her left to see Captain Tim, her papa's spider pet. She gently rubbed where one on Tim's legs rested on his head. Tim returns the favor and nuzzles into her stomach. Letting the fabric of his youngest owner tickle him. When Ally looked up, she sees her dad, papa, and her big sister Essie.

"Um, hi?" Was Ally said before she's picked up by Essie and she's checked over and over by both of sibling and adoptive fathers.

"Guys I'm fine." Ally reassured

Nobody listened to her. They sit on the floor, Ally in Essie's lap, Essie in Peeppers lap, and Peepers in Hater's lap. She looks at them with confused and a few minutes later her eyes fill with tears.

"Ally?" Essie asked.

"Baby girl?" Peepers and Hater ask in unison.

Ally has no idea why she's crying. She tripped and fell. Sure it hurt, but not that bad. So, why the heck was she crying? She feels herself being pulled and soon she along with her big sister and other father are in Hater's lap. Kisses and hugs are given to Ally and she gladly takes them and returns them. Tim climbs into Hater's lap too and nuzzled Ally showing how sorry he was for being in the way. And in response, the spider pet is given a kiss.

A few minutes later, Ally yawns and her family does the same. Hater scooted over to the wall while keeping his husband, children, and pet in his lap. After more cuddles and kisses, they close their eyes and fall asleep. Not knowing that this was of the start of finding themselves sleeping in a hallway.


End file.
